Esme Meades
Name : '''Esme Meades '''Gender : '''Female '''District : One Age : '''Eighteen '''Weapon : Dagger, especially when paired with poison Appearance : Even the way Esme carries herself shows others that she's from a powerful family. From her signature blood-red lipstick popping against her pale skin to her short, wavy dark brown hair that she tends to keep down or pull back into a messy bun, she wears her features with an air of confidence and even arrogance. Lean but muscular, she stands at about 5'7", but the heels she constantly wears make her appear taller. Her hazel eyes are constantly scrutinizing her surroundings, and no matter how much she smiles at people in an attempt to seem friendly, those cold eyes always give her apathy away. Strengths : Esme's greatest skill by far is her manipulation. Having had particularly conniving businessmen and women as her family, she's picked up a multitude of tactics to change almost any opponent's way of thinking for almost any topic, whether it be which shirt someone should wear to which side they should take in a life-or-death situation. She's also a fast climber; though her home never had mountains or things for her to climb, she made sure she learned how to at the academy because she knew arenas would have trees with tributes hiding in them. Lastly, she has a high pain threshold; though wounds may physically impair her, she does not feel the pain itself, so she can last longer in fights and she doesn't have to worry about pain medication. Weaknesses : Esme is deathly allergic to tracker jacker venom, so she will try to stay as far away from any situation that would put her near them as possible, even if that means having to stay apart from her allies. She also never learned how to swim, so if placed in a water-based arena, she would probably face a myriad of difficulties. Finally, in figuring that she would always have access to the Cornucopia or be able to rely on her charms to get by, she never learned how to survive in wilderness environments. Personality : Esme will greet everyone with a smile. After all, she believes that first impressions are everything, and if you're gonna deceive someone, you better start from day one. She'll hide her analytical side at first and act bubbly and cheerful so she can gather information without the other party realizing that she'll end up using it for her own personal gain. Though she's good at putting up a slightly naive front, those skilled in reading people may be able to see her true personality - her ruthlessness, her ambition, and her indifference towards other people. She will stop at next to nothing to achieve her goals and believes that the end always justifies the means, so she sees nothing wrong in having people killed or at least mauled to get something done. In addition, she thinks that a person's country is more important than the person themselves - she loves Panem as horrible as it is, and would no doubt kill for the President or any other government official if told to do so. Still, this does not make her loyal; anyone who knows anything about her knows that she does not care for personal relationships and would not hesitate to backstab someone who thought she cared for them. A shrewd and astute businesswoman, she knows she can apply manipulation tactics she's picked up over the years to the arena, and she's not afraid to show off the fact that she knows what she's doing. Backstory : tbaaaa Strategies : also tba Token : Her red lipstick - she doesn't own anything that has a lot of value to her, but she always wears her lipstick, so why not? Fears : She honestly fears accidentally making relationships with people, and she definitely fears tracker jackers. Alliance : The Careers unless an alliance of stronger tributes is formed. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Plisetskies's Tributes